Frozen Love
by YvonneandNeji
Summary: It wasn’t right, she told herself every night trying to push the images aside, it wasn’t right she should be in love with her parents murderer, it wasn’t right she should dream of him every night. [RoyWinry] ON HOLD


Frozen Love

It wasn't right, she told herself every night trying to push the images aside, it wasn't right she should be in love with her parents murderer, it wasn't right she should dream of him every night. Roy/Winry

---Start---

Winry paused, wiping at her brow, smearing oil across it. The bell chimed again and she huffed getting up, Den looked at her momentarily then let his head fall back down. She walked to the front of the small store calling out pleasantly.

"I'll be right there!"

She didn't get a reply, pushing past empty boxes Winry stepped out into the small room. "Hello." The voice was deep and low.

Winry gulped down her panic, fear raising the hairs on the back of her neck. "Colonel Mustang." It was clipped and didn't sound as pleasant as she had hoped.

"Miss Rockbell."

She nodded, forcing the corners of her mouth to rise. "Yes, I didn't expect to see you here."

"No." He nodded, moving around a stray box. "I came to ask you if you had seen Edward." He looked at the boxes at his feet. "I understand you just opened shop."

She smiled, a real smile. "Yes, we needed the money and this way it's easier to fix Ed's auto mail."

The pale man returned her smile and nodded shortly. "I understand what you mean."

"I haven't seen Ed since he left for Lior." She looked at him pointedly, "he didn't do anything again did he?"

Roy laughed, shaking his head and sending his short black hair about. "No, oh no!" He continued to smile pleasantly at her. "No, we just need him. Could you tell him to come to HQ when you see him?"

"Of coarse."

He bowed slightly and turned, "Have a nice day."

"You too." She didn't mean it. He walked down to the car awaiting him, Riza waved from the drivers seat, Winry waved back. She still didn't know how such a wonderful person could be in the military. Winry watched the car pull away from the curb and make it's slow journey away.

Sighing lightly Winry turned. She never thought she would some day own her own auto shop, let alone it be in central. Some days it was wonderful to have everything so close by, and some days she just missed the peace of the country.

Winry sighed softly and began breaking down the boxes that cluttered her small front room. She flipped the sign from, closed to open. She didn't know if she'd get any customers for some time, it was still nice to be awaiting them though.

She stacked the broken down boxes in a pile and looked at them disdainfully. She sighed again and looked at the small black phone on the counter.

_"I'll call you when we get there."_

She forced herself to look away.

_"Winry, I need your advice, you see I think I'm in love."_

She let her gaze fall back to the phone. She hadn't understood, had he not realized how much she loved him? Did he not realize her reasons for following him around? She clenched the boxes tighter, stopping her movements.

_"Her, her name's Rose. She's a good friend, a really good friend."_

Rose... The girl from Lior, Winry sighed shaking her head roughly. It didn't matter either way; she would support Ed no matter what happened. It made no difference whether he loved her or not. She would always stay by his side.

Winry sunk to the floor. She shook her head harder than before, wishing the thoughts to leave. She kicked the boxes away from her, her tears falling steadily. The bell chimed, and she stiffened.

"I'm so--" She couldn't look up, the feeling of panic returned. "Miss Rockbell?" The man knelt beside her, gently touching her hands. "What's wrong?" His tone was gentle, yet left no room for argument.

"I thought you left."

"That's not the point, I asked what's wrong."

She turned away, feeling the need to act childish. He sighed and moved away, standing. "I understand." He dropped something in her lap. "I forgot to give you this, have a good day." He left again, this time not waiting for her answer.

Feeling somehow guilty, she looked at it. It was a simple letter, but a large smiley face in the corner alerted her to the maker. Brushing away the remainders of her tears she stood, going up the narrow stair case to the only bedroom. Plopping down on the old bed sitting cozily in the corner, she opened the letter.

_Dear Winry, _

_I'm glad to hear you've finally opened shop. Elysia and I send our best wishes and hopes. If you'd like you can come tonight to have dinner with us, don't worry the Colonel won't be there. I still haven't figured out why you don't like him, he's a good man. Enough of that, I hope your doing well, give us a call, you know the number._

_Gracia _

Winry let her head fall back to the pillow, blonde hair followed. She held the note at her heart, letting her eyes drift closed. How long had it been since Maes had died? A year, no it was almost two. Elysia didn't ask when he was coming home anymore.

_"I'll push him to the top!"_

Why did everyone think that murderer was a good man, when it was obvious he wasn't? Somewhere inside her, Winry knew she couldn't blame him. That even if he had wanted to he wouldn't have been able to ignore an order from a higher up. And if it hadn't been him, it would have been another.

The bell chimed again and Winry pulled herself up, wincing as a spring dug into her lower back. "Coming!"

"Alright!"

A female voice yelled back. Winry smiled and jumped over the last five steps. "Sheska!" The woman pulled back and then returned the smile.

"Hello, Winry." Winry laughing lightly, and enveloped the woman in a brief hug. "This is nice."

Winry grinned and rubbed the back of her head. "Small, eh?"

Sheska waved her arms wildly about, "Ah, no! No, not at all!" Winry shook her head and moved behind the counter.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, ah, well the colonel told me I should come by and see you. I have no idea why though."

_Was he...worried?_

Winry brushed the ridiculous thought aside and shrugged. "You can never really tell with him." Sheska nodded and then snapped her fingers.

"I remember now! Do you close shop on weekends?"

"Well, actually I haven't really thought about times and all that."

"It's just, you see, I need someone to help me with my job. I got promoted. Corporal, so I'll need some help around the office."

"What?"

"You'll only have to come on weekends." Sheska assured her, the brown haired woman looked around before facing Winry again. "And you'll be paid."

Winry gasped at the offered amount. "Oh Sheska! That's much too much!"

The girl shook her head, "its standard."

Winry nodded. "So, only weekends? I accept!" Sheska took Winry's hands and shook them wildly.

"Oh, oh thank you!" Suddenly the girl was hysterical, still shaking her hands. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't accepted!!"

Winry awkwardly patted her back, "I did accept, it's alright."

Sheska nodded and sniffled. "I-I, I've got to get back." Winry lead her slowly to the door, waving to the girl as she walked back to HQ.

_I'm going to work in the military._

Granted she wasn't a real member, only a civilian helper, she had still broken her promise to Edward. She was what he had begged her not to become. Winry sighed and resumed breaking down more boxes.

---Intermission---

Hands ghosted over pale skin, pushing and pulling up at her overly large night shirt. The breath over her neck was hot, occasionally a flick of a tongue could be felt. Winry gasped and arched into the hands, grasping tightly onto black hair.

She felt his smirk against her neck, he trailed his tongue slowly up her neck. Letting it play along her jaw line, before slowly dripping back down.

His large hands made short work of her shirt, pulling it away, he nipped at her collar bone, his knee settling between her thighs. She arched into him, her back lifting from the bed, begging him loudly for more.

He twisted a pert nipple around, relishing in her sweet cry. She gasped and her head was flung from side to side. "Roy!"

He kissed at the soft skin of her breast, letting his mouth fall lower and lower, Winry nearly screamed, he was so close--so close...

"Roy--" She groaned out, wanting him to stop his toying.

_Brrrring!! Brrrrring!!_

Roy stopped his attentions, pulling away. Winry moaned in dissatisfaction. Den barked loudly, licking franticly at her face. She pushed him away, pulling her tired body from the warmth of her bed.

She looked around to find nothing but her own arousal as a sign of her dream. She sighed, hearing the phone continue to ring. She pulled on thick socks, and her large robe, before padding down the narrow staircase after Den.

The small black phone rang steadily, shaking violently. She picked it up, looking at the hall clock that told her it was a little past one.

"Hello?"

"_Winry_?"

"Edward, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Ed mumbled something and then growled into the phone. "_Early._"

"Yeah. **Early**."

"_Listen, Winry. I need you to give the colonel a message._"

She groaned and let her upper body fall heavily onto the counter below. "Edward." She whined back at him.

"_Winry. Really it's important._"

She sighed but agreed, she had to go see Sheska anyway. "Alright, what is it?" She blinked. "Ed, what the hell does that mean?"

"_It's military stuff Winry. Nothing you should worry about._"

"I'm used to your secrets Ed. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"_Thanks, gotta go._"

"Hey, wait!"

But she was met with the dial tone, Winry cursed and slammed the phone down. "Yeah! Well, goodbye to you too!"

Den drooled up at her, she shook her head and climbed slowly back up the stairs. Tomorrow, she'd tell the colonel, for now she just wanted sleep.

------

Winry smiled pleasantly at Sheska, the girl fidgeted, and then returned the smile. "The colonel asked about you."

Winry blinked and frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah, hey. Just _what kind_ of relationship do you have with him?" Winry looked at the far wall, pressing her pointer fingers together.

"I have no idea."

Sheska smiled brightly, her eyes shining with little hearts. "I smell a ROMANCE!" Winry went red and waved her arms about.

"No, no, no! Nothing like--" Winry forgot to breathe as the memories of her dream fought back at her words.

His hands...Winry involuntarily shivered and blushed. Sheska gasped dramatically and took Winry's shaking hands. "So something **_did_** happen!"

"N-No, nothing happened."

Sheska let it go, but Winry could see the excitement in her eyes. Winry sent a silent prayer to god that the girl didn't tell anyone of her suspicions. Winry slapped a hand to her forehead.

"I forgot! Sheska--I'll be right back!"

Sheska nodded and waved as Winry ran from the room. "Wait, where are you going?"

------

Winry ran through the halls, hoping to catch Roy before he left for lunch. She slid to a stop before the office door and smoothed down her hair. Breathing deeply she opened the door--just as Roy pushed it open.

With a yelp Winry toppled to the floor, cradling her bruised forehead. "Ah, Miss Rockbell, I'm so sorry!" She nodded and he knelt beside her.

"It's alright, colonel."

"Here," he grasped her arm at the elbow and pulled her up, she smiled stiffly at him.

"Thanks."

He pushed her hands aside and studied the bump. "Come on, I'll take you to get an ice pack, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, you really don't--"

"Please." He smiled at her, something twitched down in her stomach, she dismissed the feeling and smiled back at him.

"Alright."

When she was sitting on a stool facing him, a small bag filled with ice pressed to her head did he ask what she needed.

"Ed wanted me to tell you something, it was strange."

She watched Roy's face as she told him, lines appeared around his eyes, his mouth turned down. "I see." He smiled down at her, "I've got to go it seems, you'll be alright?"

"Wait!" She gripped his uniform, her blue eyes pinning him to the spot. "What does it mean!? Are Ed and Al, Ok?"

He studied her for a moment before pulling her hand from his jacket. "I'm not sure myself."

Winry didn't press him for anything more, she just watched him leave, feeling scared. She hadn't ever seen the man look so worried. It made her feel uneasy. Winry stood, letting the ice pack fall from her head. Something big was happening, and yet again she was being left out.

A smirk slid over the girl's pretty face. It appeared it was time for her and Sheska to go snooping, she reached into her sleeves pulling a lock pick for every finger out. Hopefully Roy couldn't transmute his body into water and chase them around the underground tunnels of HQ like Sloth had.

Winry frowned; she didn't even know if Sheska would go down there, for all her fear of--the 'aliens.' Winry pocketed the lock picks and ran back towards Sheska's office.

Time for operation, snooping!

---End---

Winry: Next time on Frozen Love, Winry hears something she shouldn't, like Sheska says, nothing good ever comes from snooping...Or was that Al? Envy attacks and Roy finds himself overwhelmed, can Winry really help, or will Envy get the best of our beloved Colonel?! Tune in next time for-- The Brave Colonel

Slightly longer, just wanted this to all be together instead of apart.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!!

OoOYvonneandNejiOoO

Beta love to: MoonVeil


End file.
